Ore no Monogatari
by GaAiRa
Summary: It's just my love story


**CHAPTER I**

**.**

It was autumn when I first met him. He was alone, sitting on the swing while holding his brown bear doll. It was the swing I used to sit when I played in that park. I was just watching him from distance before two annoying children came. The big boy grabbed his doll roughly then threw it on the ground. He was running to pick his doll when the other boy grabbed his hand and pushed him, making him fall on his butt. Then they laughed hardly at him. Those boys really made me angry.

"Security! There are two naughty boys trying to hurt a little boy!" I shouted loudly, pretending to call a security. They looked panicked, and then ran away while cursing me all their way. Then I walked up to him, holding out my hand to help him up. He thanked me for the help.

The next day, he came to the park, bringing a homemade cake and giving it to me. He said it was for yesterday that I'd helped him. I asked him to eat that cake with me. He refused it at first but I could convince him. Since then, we're best friends.

###

We were in the last year of junior high school when I realized that I fell in love with him. We had spent a lot of great time together. He truly understood me well. He was always there for me whenever I needed him. He had grown up to be a cute boy. How couldn't I fall in love with him for everything he had done to me and for his cute face?

On our graduation day, I encouraged myself to confess my feeling. I brought him to the rooftop. At first, I couldn't face him directly, averting his gaze. We stayed still in silence with my hand still held his hand securely until then he questioned me.

"Naruto? Can you explain what we are here for?"

I took a deep breath, and then faced him. His teal eyes were so beautiful in such a close distance. Honestly, this was the first time I looked so intensely at him.

Without even realizing it, I raised my hand and landed it on his soft pale cheek. His body tensed.

"What is it?", he asked me again and I tried to smile warmly.

"Ore…. Ore wa omae ga suki." I stated it finally. He looked as shocked as what I expected for him to react.

"Naru…", he might want to ask for explanation, but before he finished his sentence, I had silenced him by kissing him on the lips. It was just a soft touch on the lips though. I didn't want to scare him.

I smiled and faced him when we broke the kiss. He was still shocked. He was really cute in that shocked face.

"Will you be my boyfriend?", I asked him while holding his hands.

"B-b-but… i-it was so sudden and…", he said, stuttering on his words.

"I don't need any but. I just need your _yes_ or _no_". I demanded, caressing his soft cheek once more.

He seemed in his deep thought before he finally said, "Yes". His face was as red as his hair when he said it. Oh my God! I really thanked you for creating this cute creature in front of me. I brought his smaller body into my arms, embracing him tightly.

"Thank you! I love you," I whispered into his ear.

"I know," he murmured softly and it had given me so much happiness.

Who knew that he had the same feeling as mine? Sometimes, all we needed was being brave enough to confess our feeling to someone we loved so much.

###

"Tomorrow, my team is gonna have a match with Tsuchi team. Can you come?" I asked him to come to my football match that would be held in a stadium in our town. It would be a final match between our school team and Tsuchi Gakuen team.

"Hmm…..I don't know," he answered unsure.

"Eh… why? The representative meeting?"

"Yes"

"Again?"

"The school festival will be coming soon. So, we have an extra work," he told me.

"Is that so?" I was so upset hearing his reason. I knew it's his duty as the leader, he couldn't just abandon it, yet it got me so upset that I wanted him to drop it.

"I'll try," he said in between the silence. His voice was low, I could barely hear it.

"Nani?"

"As soon as the meeting is over, I'll catch the match," He explained. His expression showed me that he was trying to make me feel better.

"Hontou?" I made sure of it without even hiding my excitement.

"Yakusoku," He answered with his calm face. He even gave me his warm smile he rarely did.

"Arigatou" I said before closing the gap between us, tasting his soft lips that I would never get bored.

.

"Hey, what are you looking for?" Kiba, my teammate asked me when I looked up at the tribune where our supporters sat, watching the match.

"Gaara," I answered shortly.

"I don't see any redhead there. Are you sure he will come?" He was true. I couldn't find any redhead on the tribune either.

"He will. He had promised," despite my uncertainty, I still said it.

'He will come, he is just late,' my mind kept saying it. I knew well that he wouldn't break his promise.

.

The match was over with the final score 2-1. We won over Tsuchi team. Everyone looked totally happy. I was happy too, but at the same time I was so upset since he didn't come. Then, there was this uneasiness inside my heart. Somehow, I felt like his feeling for me fading away. 'What's wrong with me?' It really got me frustrated. LOL. 'Why was my mind this shallow?'

"Hey, Naruto!" Kiba called me when I was walking painfully slow. I thought he would drag me, but what he did next was only saying, "He is waiting in front of our dressing room."

"Huh?", really my mind couldn't catch what he was talking.

"Your redhead is waiting for you in front of our dressing room. Is that clear enough now?," he said while tapping my back.

Then I ran with happiness. I knew he would come.

.

My redhead was there. He was sitting on a bench while smiling after seeing my face. I ran toward him and was ready to give him my bear hug, only then I stopped and frowned when I saw his state. One of his legs was bandaged.

"W-what happened?", I asked him, feeling so worried.

"I got an accident when I came here. I fell from my bike and hurt my leg. That's all," he explained calmly. He was always calm in every way.

"Then why are you here? You should be at the hospital!" I said full of worry.

"Didn't I promise you to come?"

"B-but, your leg hurts! And don't tell me you went here on your own!"

"I didn't. Neji took me here."

"Ah…mou~ you really make me worried," I complained while hugging him securely, making sure I didn't hurt his broken leg.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't want to break my promise," he said. I really was stupid for thinking he didn't really care of this match when he tried hard to come here after his accident. 'Ah…..Baka ka ore?'

I didn't realize that I hugged him so tight until he spoke up, "Naruto, I can't breathe."

"Ah..so sorry. Should I take you back to the hospital?"

"No, that's ok. Shouldn't you go celebrating your victory with your teammates?"

"and leaving you with a broken leg? No, thanks!"

"I can go with you"

"That's not necessary. I'll go explaining thing to them then I'll bring you home. We can order a cake and eat it while watching a movie."

"But…"

"No, but!"

Ok, sometimes, we would argue over something and we would be busy with our own business that we couldn't see each other every day, but I was quite contented that I could still be with him. He was still my boyfriend.


End file.
